Jugpot
Jugpot is the Kingdom of Water, and the third kingdom Klonoa ventures to in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. It only appears in Phantomile. Description The kingdom of Jugpot is a primarily water-based region, with the kingdom itself being built upon the various rocks and islands dotted above the waters surface, or carved into gigantic spiral shells of unknown origin. Like most locations of Phantomile, the kingdom is incredibly colourful. Judging by its large, opulent buildings and archways, the kingdom has some degree of wealth. This may be due to the fact that Jugpot provides the other regions with boundless water supply, particularly Forlock. There is also frozen glacier river stream running from Jugpot to Breezegale known as the "Leviathan's Ice Cave", due to the large skeleton of a reptile-like creature frozen to the walls. At the centre of a lake near the Jugpot waterfall is a shell-like palace. It is here that King Seadoph dwells, along with his companion, Pamela and her son, Karal. Inhabitants The primary indigenous species of Jugpot seem to be made up of beings much like Seadoph. They are short, regardless of age and have rather childish voices. They possess claws like that of a crab, which appear to be of varying colours. They have short, salamander-like tails that may help whilst swimming. The soldiers wear blue or purple military clothing, along with an oversized hat. It is unknown what the civilians wear (if there are any). The only other (revealed) creatures that live in Jugpot are the fish, Pamela and Karal. They are capable of speech, and even flight. Story Klonoa and Huepow traveled to Jugpot to to solve the mystery to why the trees in Forlock had withered, preventing access to the way to Chieftess Granny. When they got there, the two heroes discovered the water was flowing backwards, preventing water from reaching Forlock therefore killing off the majority of the forest. When Klonoa and Huepow reached a nearby castle, they heard a call for help from a fish-like creature named Karal, who was locked inside a cage. After freeing him, Karal told Klonoa and Huepow about two bad men, Ghadius and Joka, having wrecked havoc upon the castle nearby and that something was wrong with his mother, Pamela. The little fish asked the two heroes a favor of returning Pamela back to normal, and they happily accepted. Karal then took Klonoa and Huepow inside Shell Castle, where his mother was. Once inside, Klonoa and Huepow were confronted by a corrupted King Seadoph, the ruler of Jugpot, who knew about the two heroes from Ghadius. Determined to get rid of them, Seadoph called upon his servant, Pamela (who was also corrupted by Ghadius as well) to assist him in destroying Klonoa, and a fight commenced. Despite their efforts, both Evil Seadoph and Pamela were defeated and returned to their normal selves. Klonoa and Huepow were standing before an unconscious King Seadoph, but Joka appeared, insulting the king for getting bested by little children before being blasted away by Klonoa's Wind Bullet. King Seadoph gained consciousness, and after a short explanation, he became aware of his actions when he was under Ghadius's control. He then realized that the Forlock chieftess, Granny, may be in danger of having knowledge of ancient lore, including the Moon Kingdom. King Seadoph stated he'll quickly restore the flow of water to turn the trees in Forlock back to health, and called upon Karal to take Klonoa and Huepow to Forlock. The little fish thanked Klonoa for returning his mother back to normal, and he took the Dream Traveler and Huepow to Forlock Forest. Enemies As per usual, Moos can be found dotted throughout the level, along with their winged and shielded counterparts. The stage also introduces the new 'Dabby' enemies, whom fire spiked projectiles from their posteriors. The pink Dabbies are unique to Jugpot, though yellow, winged varients resembling bees can be found in Forlock. After that, they are replaced by Glibz. Spiker's will obstruct your path, leading to more jump and dodge puzzles. Fifis can be found leaping out of the water, which are easy enough to avoid. The blue ones are unique to this level, though red variants are found later in the game. The boss of the stage is a duo consisting of Pamela and Seadoph. Pamela will leap at you, as well as spew bubbles. Seadoph will spew orders and yell a lot. Gallery Water Kingdom.png|The crest of Jugpot. Trivia *Jugkettle Sea, one of the regions from Klonoa Heroes' alternate universe of Lunatea, is possibly the universe's version of Jugpot, since they have a similar name and are around water. Category:Lands of Phantomile Category:Visions